Accident
by BlizzardXIII
Summary: Hiruma meets with a car accident and the devil bats finds out something about him. Slight HiruMamo
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21... Sadly. Actually it isn't sad, but well...

Hiruma Youichi was walking on the streets, just wandering, since he had nothing much to do after the Christmas Bowl. It was winter, and the cold frosty air blew in his face, it refreshed him though. He walked slowly; there was no hurry after all. Absently, he watched the people milling past him in the streets, many of the faces were familiar; though they might not know him, he knows them and maybe too well.

Just then, a small girl rushed past him and on to the road, behind her, her frazzled mother gave chase, yelling at her to stop. To which she only replied cheekily, "Come and catch me!"

Hiruma watched in mild amusement, this scene was sadly familiar to him to and it brought up hidden memories, memories that he preferred to be kept deep in the recesses of his heart.

-FLASHBACK- (10 years ago)

"_Oniisan! Come and catch me!" a little girl of about 5 years old had shouted happily, running away from him. Youichi chased her gamely and was closing the gap on her when she suddenly turned and dashed onto the road._

"_Hey, come back; don't go on to the road, it's dangerous!" Youichi rebuked. Young as he was, he had already understood that he was not to play on the road as the drivers sometimes do not pay attention while they are driving._

"_Come and get me!" the little girl ignored him and yelled cheekily._

_Youichi heard the rumbling of an oncoming car and froze in shock. His eyes widened. The little girl was still facing him, oblivious to the imminent danger she is in. He ran forward but was later by that one instant. The car rammed straight into the little girl like something out of a horror movie, then drove off without even stopping. The little girl flew in a graceful arc and landed like an abandoned ragdoll, limbs sticking out at odd directions and blood spewing out from the myriad of wounds._

_Chaos ensued and there were gasps and screams, somebody fainted, another was gabbling furiously into the phone. Everybody clustered around the unmoving body of the girl, but hardly anybody noticed the distressed boy on the road. _

_Youichi froze, a cold chill raising up in him, his mind drawn up a total blank and as he stared at the frenzy in front of him, something rose in him. _

"_Nooooooo!" An animal-like scream rang in the air, shocking the people nearest to him. The boy's legs gave way and he collapsed on the rough surface of the road. _

_Just the moment's hesitation and his world crumbled, right in front of his eyes._

"_I should have been faster" He whispered to himself._

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Hiruma shook his head slightly, as if trying to get rid of those disturbing thoughts. Then, like some horrendous nightmare, he heard the rumble of the car on the tar of the road.

He felt a horrid sense of déjà vu and turned to see the car speeding up the road towards the girl.

There was no hesitation this time, Hiruma lunged forward.

As he made contact with the frightened girl, he pushed her away hard, feeling the cold relentless metal on his skin for a split second before he flew. The screech of the brakes rang in his ear as he flew, and the only thing he could think of was, I was faster now, imouto-chan. He grinned as he succumbed to black nothingness.

Hiruma landed with a slight thump face down and a puddle of blood started to spread from under him, his left arm hung at an odd angle. The mother of the girl Hiruma saved rushed to her little angel, making sure she was alright before she called for the ambulance. Everybody crowded around Hiruma.

"Is he going to be okay? He was such a hero, rushing out like that," someone exclaimed.

"..There was no hesitation; he dashed out to save her!"

"..Hey! Isn't he the demon quarterback from Deimon High?"

".. Oh yeah! I didn't know he was a heroic guy."

A few minutes later, the ambulance came, and the paramedics carried Hiruma gently on the stretcher. The distraught mother of the girl and her daughter followed them as well.

A few hours after...

Anezaki Mamori had just took her dinner to the dinner table and sat down to eat, watching the news at the same time.

"...An accident happened at Kyoran Street this afternoon, resulting in one injured. According to one of the witnesses there, the injured was a student from Deimon High..." Mamori sat up when she caught the words 'Deimon High' and 'injured'.

"...That had risked his life to save a little girl who was playing on the road at that time. Also, the teen had been identified as the quarterback from Deimon High, Hiruma Youichi. He had now been admitted to Konshuu Private Hospital..." Mamori gasped and dropped her spoon in shock and horror. _Hiruma kun? What in the world?_

Mamori abandoned her dinner and picked up the phone, calling the other Devil bats members.

Read and review please. This is my first fic, so please give me pointers on how to improve. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: And no, I still do not own it.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mamori waited anxiously at the entrance of the hospital for the rest of the team. Then, seeing Musashi, who lived closest to the hospital, she waved to indicate that her position.

"What happened to Hiruma? You only said that he was in hospital, but didn't indicate what. " he asked when he got nearer, remaining calm as usual.

"He got into a car accident when he risked his life to save a girl; I hope the others would hurry..." Mamori said distractedly. Musashi saw that she did not wish to talk and did not probe any further.

"Ah, there they are." Musashi said, pointing to the small group running up the road to the hospital.

Upon reaching the hospital, the team bombarded Mamori with questions.

"Mamori neesan, what happened to Hiruma san?" Sena inquired.

"Is Hiruma okay?" Kurita asked, his brow furrowed with worry.

"He met up with a car accident but we don't know how he is yet. We are going to ask the nurse now." Musashi said, as Mamori hailed a passing nurse.

"Uh... Do you know which ward Hiruma Youichi is in? He was the one that was brought in this afternoon from the accident at Kyoran Street." Mamori implored.

"Oh, you mean the young hero?" the Haha brothers interrupted with the customary, "Huh, huh, huuuh?"

"He is in a private ward. Down the corridor and turn left," The nurse smiled, "are you his friends?"

"Yes, thank you." Mamori smiled. The other devil bats were even more confused now, Hiruma, the demonic commander, a HERO?!

"What the hell? He is a damn HERO?!" Juumonji cried.

"Is Taki going to ace an exam? Are pigs going to fly?" Kuroki yelled incredulously, "why is that devil a hero?!"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? Hiruma risked his life to save a little girl from getting hit." Musashi stated, calm as ever. The haha brothers gaped, momentarily at a loss for words.

Silently, the flabbergasted group walked towards the ward. Inside the ward, a rare sight greeted them-an unconscious Hiruma lay quietly on a bed; almost looking peaceful for once, if not for the fact that his arms and forehead were in bandages. He was not wearing the hospital gown but rather, a clean shirt and pants, bruises and cuts can be seen on the uncovered part of his arms and face. The Devil Bats stared down at the battered form of their captain and they can't help but worry for him.

_He looks so peaceful, _Mamori thought, part of her wanted to stroke the uninjured part of his face, but she kept her hands from doing so.

Just then, a loud "Ahem," startled them and they jumped.

"Wha..." Monta exclaimed, seeing a white clad form at the doorway.

"I presumed you are Youichi's friends?" his deep voice rumbled.

"Are you the doctor in charge? How is he?" Mamori asked worriedly.

"Yes, I am the doctor in charge, Dr Kaien Takeshi. He is alright, I suppose, for one that has been hit straight on by a speeding car anyway," the doctor said, seeing the disbelieve on the team's face when he said 'he is alright', then continued, "he had broken 4 rib bones, his left arm, and has multiples cuts and bruises, the more serious cut is on his right arm and his forehead, it had been stitched, 7 stitches and 5 stitches repectively. He is lucky he did not sustain any leg injuries other than some minor cuts and bruises though."

The team looked at their captain and saw that Hiruma's left arm is indeed in a cast and the top part of the bandage around his chest can be seen at the collar.

_Why did he save the girl then?_ Mamori knew that it is a selfish thought. But the Hiruma she knew would not have saved the girl, _so why did he?_

The Dr Kaien must have seen her face for he said, "Do you know why he saved the girl? You must have been thinking about it, haven't you?"

The Devil Bats turned to him, questioning looks on their faces. They HAD been wondering and were curious.

"He must have been thinking of his sister, that stupid brat..." The Devil Bats' mouths hung in shock; that was the first time they heard someone call Hiruma a stupid brat. No one was that suicidal. Not ever.

"Are you nuts? Ossan, why do you call him a stupid brat?" Juumonji questioned.

The doctor ignored him pointedly and continued, "...When he was 7 years old, his little sister got involved in a car accident. He tried to save her but was too late. His little sister died on the spot. It seems like he had been blaming himself ever since."

There was silence when he finished as everyone pondered his words, Hiruma was that sentimental?

Then the ever inquisitive Suzuna piped up, "Then what happened after the accident?"

The doctor's voice was solemn when he replied, "He changed and became reticent, he wasn't very talkative in the first place but after the accident, he hardly talked nor smiled anymore. It also affected his family; they had been very fond of the bubbly little girl, and after her death, his mother cried all day long while his father shut himself at work to escape the cold fact that his little cherub had died. Even though, they did not show it much, Youichi knew that his parents blamed him for his sister's death-"

"Shut up, fucking white coat." A voice growled. Everybody started in surprise and their attention reverted to an irate Hiruma, who was lying on the bed, glaring dangerously at Dr Kaien.

"Oh, you are awake." Dr Kaien said, cheerfully, seeming oblivious to the killer's intent rising from Hiruma. The Devil bats shrunk back, they knew that the doctor was walking towards his doom.

"Hey, hey! Don't try to sit up!" Dr Kaien said when he saw Hiruma trying to sit up, but failing miserably. Hiruma slumped back when a wave of dizziness washed over him and he found that pushing himself to a sitting position is near impossible when he can't move both arms and his chest is bandaged like that, restricting his movements. Mamori sighed and pushed a button by his bed, making the top part of the bed rise so that the bed is almost at a90 degrees angle, allowing Hiruma to sit up.

"Fucking white coat, who the hell said you could tell them stuff like that? Don't be such a fucking busybody!" Hiruma yelled, wincing slightly as his ribs strained, causing a small jolt of pain to shoot up his body.

Then, turning to the cowering Devil bats (except Musashi), Hiruma threatened, "Don't you dare breathe one fucking word to anyone else or else..."

"They had a right to know, Youichi, they are your team mates after all." Dr Kaien argued. The Devil bats gasped, this is the first time someone talked back to Hiruma like that.

"Fucking white coat, get your fucking nose out of my business!" Hiruma retorted angrily.

"Youichi! They are your..." Dr Kaien broke off suddenly as a head poked in at the doorway and asked sheepishly, "Uh... Am I interrupting something? May I come in?"

"Come in, you are?" Dr Kaien asked.

"He saved my daughter, and we want to thank him, is that okay, Doctor?" the woman said, taking a step in to the room, she had a little girl hiding behind her.

Mamori saw Hiruma close his eyes briefly in annoyance; she knew that he can't stand all this fuss and thanks, or should she say, he is not used to all this? Hiruma was not one that had gotten thanked every day. The truth was that most people kept their distance if possible.

"Thank you for saving my daughter, Hiruma kun!" the woman said gratefully, bowing to Hiruma. Mamori heard him give a soft "tche" but the woman hadn't seemed to notice.

"Chiyo chan, say thank you to Hiruma kun now." The woman was saying now, pushing the little girl forward. Hiruma studied the girl, noticing the bandage at the forehead.

"Thank you for saving me. Hiruma niisan." The little girl said shyly. Her slightly apprehensive voice reminded Hiruma of his little sister, they were so alike...

"Are you okay?" Hiruma asked gently. The teamed gaped in shock; that was the first time they heard that gentle tone and also the first time they seen him showing concern to someone.

"Could it be that the little girl reminded him of his little sister? We had never seen him take that gentle tone before." Musashi asked Dr Kaien.

"Hmm... I think so," Dr Kaien mused, "he was very fond of his little sister, and this girl did look a bit like his little sister."

"Please accept this gift as a token of our appreciation!" the woman said, placing a huge basket of fruits at the bedside table. Then, without waiting for an answer, she left, hustling her daughter along.

In the middle of the basket, a huge bunch of bananas sat conspicuously. Everybody turned their attention to Monta, who was staring at the bananas longingly, a tortured expression on his face. Everybody laughed, they all knew that Monta wanted them, but to get those bananas, he had to ask Hiruma, and nobody had ever dared to do that.

"Hi-Hiruma san... Those bananas, d-do you want them?" Monta stammered. Everybody except Musashi and Hiruma stared in consternation at him. The balls on this guy!

The silence was congealing as everybody waited for Hiruma's reply.

Hiruma grinned threateningly and did not reply.

Just then, the door to the ward opened and two people strode in.

"You!" Dr Kaien blurted, almost angrily; something in his voice told the team that the newcomers were bad news and he had not expected to see them at all.

"Youichi, how big you've grown!" the woman squealed excitedly, ignoring the tension in the air, walking towards Hiruma. The Devil bats looked at Hiruma and saw that he was glaring at them with obvious hatred and disgust. Musashi, being the fastest to recover, grabbed the woman's arm and prevented her from getting nearer to Hiruma.

"Let me go! Why can't I see my beloved son!" the woman shouted furiously, trying to twist herself away from Musashi's strong grasp.

"SON!?" Sena, Monta, Mamori and Suzuna gasped. The Haha brothers added in with their trademark "Huh, huh, huuuh?!"

"UNBELIEVABLE!" Taki said, twirling from one end of the room to another, while the rest was stunned to silence.

"Get the fuck away from me."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Read and review please.  
Special thanks to those that have reviewed! :) I am sorry that this chapter is a bit off, but I had to portray his past and all and it proved to be difficult.


	3. Chapter 3

And I still do not own Eyeshield 21.

"_Get the fuck away from me."_

The team shied away from his words even though the statement was not even directed at them. The words were said coldly and threatening. This scared the team more than Hiruma had ever done when he yelled at them.

Mamori looked searchingly at Hiruma, shocked by the coldness in his voice, she saw indifference and-wait, and it can't be-a tinge of _longing?_

_Hiruma missed his parents?_ Mamori thought.

"Youichi! Apologise to your mother now!" An angry voice roared. Everybody turned to see that the other person, a man, had spoken.

_That man must be his father._ Mamori mused.

Then, looking at Hiruma, she saw that the indifference on his face have changed to an extreme loathing, the small hint of longing now gone; he did not answer, seemingly to ignore his father.

"Youichi! I said, apologise to your mother NOW!" The man roared again, louder now, as if angered by his son's blatant show of disrespect to his parents; then, seeing that Hiruma had not responded, he strode to him, raising his hand.

Mamori saw that Hiruma was shaking slightly out of fear or anger, she did not know, but he lifted his head and stared defiantly into the eyes of his father as his father approached. The big man stopped in his tracks suddenly and lowered his hand, as if realising or recalling something.

-FLASHBACK- (8 years ago)

_THUMP_

_The little boy flew into the corner from the force of the punch, lying there unmoving. _

"_Don't think you can fool me, you little creep, I know you are not that weak, don't you dare pretend to be unconscious!" a man roared drunkenly, rounding up on the still body of the boy; grabbed his collar and hoisted him up in the air._

_The boy could smell the alcohol in his rancid breath and he was disgusted. He lifted his head and stared defiantly into the eyes of his tormentor. And the man, infuriated, began to punch the boy harshly, and then threw him roughly towards the wall. The boy slid down, blood pouring out from a laceration on his back when he hit the wall, the impact of which had pulled his skin apart._

_The man stared in horror at what he had done, and then as if sobering up, he dialled for the ambulance._

_-_END OF FLASHBACK-

_Youichi, ran away after that. _The man thought; he did not want his son to hate him more than he did already.

"I am sorry, we came here to apologise for what we, err, I did. And bring you back, after you recovered of course." The man said. Something flickered across Hiruma's eyes but was gone the next moment. _Was he going to forgive them? _Mamori thought. However, the next thing the man said spoilt everything.

"Try to forget the past, Youichi. We shall not blame you anymore for... What happened that time." The man pleaded. _Is he referring to the car accident in which Hiruma failed to save his sister?_ Mamori wondered. She felt Hiruma tense up beside her and she looked at him.

"I knew you have been blaming me all the while, but why don't you blame yourself instead? If you had not made us go out so that we could stay out of your way that day, she wouldn't have died!" Hiruma's voice was bitter, "And you expect me to forget what you did? Well, I can't! You could never believe how it haunted me all this years, imouto chan's death, your beatings!" Hiruma was shouting now, not caring about anything, his team mates' reactions, his parents' feelings, and continued, his caustic words cutting into his father like a sharp blade, "I still have nightmares now, and the pain you inflicted on me... You expect me to forget that?!"

"Youichi, I said I was sorry, I-''

"Shut up! Get out now!" Hiruma yelled, interrupting his pleading father harshly.

"Hiruma kun!" Mamori gasped, trying to stop him from chasing his parents away.

"Mind your own business, fucking manager!" Hiruma growled, and then yelled to his parents, who still stood there, "Get out!"

"I think you should get going, he doesn't look like he is going to simmer down any moment..." Dr Kaien advised the two adults.

Looking utterly defeated, the man walked out and the woman followed suit, but lingered at the door, taking one last look at her son before she was gone.

Hiruma was breathing hard; the exertion had taken a lot out of him and his chest felt as if it were on fire, his sight stared blurring and he knew that he was going to pass out any moment now.

Mamori, sitting the closest to him, heard the change in his breathing and turned to him in concern. He was pale and his eyes were slightly unfocused.

"Hiruma kun, are you okay?" Mamori asked; she saw Hiruma shake his head briefly before he slumped back on the bed, unconscious.

"Dr Kaien!" Mamori squeaked frantically. Dr Kaien saw Hiruma on the bed and went over. Then looking Hiruma over, he said, "I think he just passed out from exhaustion, he should be fine after a bit of rest."

Mamori and the others nodded. Then Mamori asked a question that has been bothering her, "Did he run away from home? Why?"

Dr Kaien looked at her in mild surprise and said, "Yes, he ran away. After his father's drunken beatings landed him in hospital for the third time, he ran away. He came to me, and I can't just leave him in the lurch, can I? He only stayed for a few months in my house until his wounds were fully healed and left."

"Is that why you know him so well?" Musashi asked.

"Yes, and also because we still kept in contact after he left. I won't let a 10 year old wander the streets alone, at first, but he convinced me and I only agreed on the conditions that he keeps in contact so that I can make sure he is safe and not in any trouble." Dr Kaien smiled almost affectionately, "he is a smart kid, in just a few months, he found lodging and even made money, he assured me that he did not steal, though he won't tell me where he got the money." Dr Kaien frowned at the thought of the mysterious money.

"Hahahaha! He didn't steal alright, the money, he won through gambling, and the lodging, through blackmail!" Musashi said, while Kurita nodded.

"What! That little brat!" Dr Kaien yelled. The team laughed at his reaction-it was funny to see someone who thought Hiruma was innocent.

"At 10 years old too! I thought he only started blackmailing when he was older! And the gambling too!" Dr Kaien ranted, "But he helped me once with that blackmailing, so I can't hold it against him I suppose."

"You didn't think he was a little angel, did you?" Juumonji said mockingly.

"No! Of course I didn't. He is the devil's incarnate I tell you, but he has quite a good character. If you did notice, he doesn't go back on his promises and he helps you when you need the help!" Dr Kaien declared.

The team stared at him as if he were nuts, then at their captain, nobody have ever praised Hiruma before! But nobody knew Hiruma as well as the doctor did... So maybe the doctor was not nuts.

"Yes! Yes! He helped me find my idiot brother before!" Suzuna said.

_Yes, now that Suzuna chan mentioned it, he has helped the team a lot. _Mamori thought, looking at Hiruma.

"But he is still haunted by his past, he can't let go of it. And because of that, became who he is today." Dr Kaien gave a dry laugh, "I have brought him to counsellors, but that brat pissed them off and they refused to see him anymore. I have tried to counsel him myself, but the results are not promising. But you guys probably helped him a lot; you can see that he views you guys as friends now. Hmm... Has he a girlfriend?"

"Huh?" the team blurted.

"He hasn't? I supposed he scared everyone away huh?" Dr Kaien's voice was amused now.

"I know! I know! The girl closest to him is probably... Haha!" Suzuna's antenna hair pointed at Mamori almost savagely. Everybody "ohhed", teasing her. Mamori blushed and she looked away from the group.

"I am correct right? Mamo nee?" Suzuna sided closer to her, taking Mamori's silence as a shy yes.

"No! No! I..." Mamori finally stuttered, blushing more furiously as ever.

"It's okay... But he needs someone by him you know, though he doesn't show it." Dr Kaien said.

Mamori looked at him and then Hiruma, she would not deny that she felt growing affection for Hiruma, but surely that is what she felt towards all the Devil bats right? After all, they had been together for so long already.

Read and review please! 


	4. Chapter 4

Nope, don't own it, never shall, I think.

Mamori walked towards the ward Hiruma was in alone, as the others were having football practice. Then two nurses waked past her and she heard their conversation.

"That guy is so scary! Dr Kaien told me to feed him his lunch as he can't move his arms much, but when I approached him, he glared at me!" the first nurse complained to her friend.

"You are so unlucky, Mayuri chan, I heard that he was here many times when he was younger, beaten, I think, by his father." The second nurse said.

Mamori gasped and the two nurses looked at her strangely, she quickly turned the gasp into a cough and hurried away. Reaching the ward, she heard the familiar tapping of a laptop keys, and sure enough, saw Hiruma typing on the laptop.

_Wait, there is something wrong with the rhythm of his keys,_ Mamori thought. Usually, the tapping of the keys would be fast and furious, but it was slower, much slower and irregular. Mamori sidled closer and saw that Hiruma was typing with his left hand, his right hand lying uselessly by his side. A plate of rice sat sadly beside the laptop, untouched.

Hiruma caught her staring at his supposedly to be lunch, if he could manage to eat it with his left arm in a cast that is. Some fucking nurse came and tried to feed him. He sent her away with a withering glare, he hated pity, and he saw it in the eyes of the nurse just now. And now, the fucking manager is here...

"Hiruma kun, aren't you going to eat your lunch?"Mamori asked.

"..."

"Or you can't eat it with your arms, like that?"Mamori indicated his arms, the left in a cast, and the right bandaged like a mummy. Mamori noticed that he looked quite pale, and sometimes, his breathing is irregular.

_He must be in a lot of pain. Why must he try to hide it anyway? And why didn't I notice it before?_ Mamori mused, then blamed the fact that she did not notice on the turbulent events last night, when his parents came and all.

"Mind your own business. Fucking manager." Hiruma said, still typing away.

"Don't call me that!" Mamori said angrily._ So he can't eat because of his arms._ Mamori thought, then, on impulse, she picked up the plate and took a spoonful of rice.

"What the f-" Hiruma started, then got cut off rudely when a spoonful of rice was shoved into his mouth. Mamori laughed, seeing his shocked face when the rice was shoved rudely into his mouth.

Hiruma contemplated spitting the rice out, or chewing it. Choosing the latter, he chewed it slowly, keeping a wary eye on the fucking manager, who is now spooning another spoonful of rice.

"Open your mouth Hiruma kun." Mamori cooed, obviously enjoying herself.

_That damn manager! _Hiruma never felt more insulted in his life, she was treating him like a... a _baby._ He refused to open his mouth.

Then, he felt a spoon stabbing at his mouth, out of surprise and instinct, he open his mouth and immediately wished he hadn't as Mamori took that chance to shove the second spoonful of rice into it. He chewed the rice, glaring at Mamori who was looking back with amusement.

"Come on, eat your rice properly, Hiruma kun." Mamori cooed again. Hiruma glared at her with vehemence. If looks could kill, Mamori would have been reduced to a pile of dust now, but being well, Mamori, she wasn't.

Mamori could feel, Hiruma submitting to her feeding, he had no choice anyway.

"Stop feeding me! Fucking manager!"Hiruma snarled, and then regretted it as Mamori deftly used the chance to stick the spoon into his mouth again.

Hiruma was royally pissed off now, he can't do anything about the feeding, he can't even protest, and the fucking manager was having so much fun.

Mamori cheered herself on, giggling inwardly, at Hiruma's face.

"Hiruma kun, you can stop embarrassing yourself further by allowing me to feed you quietly." Mamori said, amusement lacing her voice.

Hiruma growled, and then went back to his typing. Mamori grinned inwardly; she knew that he had given up. _He is such a child_, Mamori thought, then wanted to laugh; she had just compared the devil to a child!

Mamori fed him as quickly as possible. She sensed that he felt awkward and was not used to someone feeding him or even aiding him. Now that she thought about it, Hiruma had never shown any weakness in front of anybody, never asked for help. Was it because he wanted to keep his reputation as the devil or simply because he didn't want people to see him differently.

The door to the ward opened and a middle aged woman came in, carrying a roll of bandages and some dressing.

"Time to change your bandages! Youichi kun."She announced somewhat cheerfully. Mamori can't help but sense a threatening edge in the cheery voice.

_This is not someone you want to mess with._ Mamori thought, shivering slightly. Beside her, Hiruma closed his laptop and eyed the nurse warningly. The nurse ignored him and sat on the bed, then motioned for Hiruma to lift his right arm. Hiruma lifted it slowly, and Mamori thought that she saw him wince in pain. The nurse took the arm gently and Hiruma flinched slightly from her touch. Deftly, the nurse removed the bandages, revealing a red wound, about 8cm long running up the length of Hiruma's lower arm, stitched together. Mamori winced, feeling a paradox of fascination and horror. The nurse took some new bandages and wound it around the laceration. Mamori noticed that Hiruma was silent, and the only indication that he was feeling pain was his clenched fist and his pale face, covered with a sheen of sweat. If one had not looked closely, they would not know that he is suffering underneath.

Finally, the binding on the arm was done, and then the nurse bid Hiruma to take off his shirt. Hiruma swore under his breath, then hesitating for awhile, lifted both his arms, the nurse then tugged the shirt off his head. His face was blank, but somehow, Mamori could feel his frustration at not being able to do the simplest things. The nurse took off the bandages and Mamori gasped audibly at the prominent blue-black patches on his chest.

"Stop gasping at every little thing, fucking manager." Hiruma stated, his voice strained from the pain. Every time the fucking nurse's hands touch his chest, jolts of pain shot up mercilessly, he wanted to scream out loud, but he suppressed it, he won't show anything in front of anybody. He looked at the wall and tried to get his attention off the pain.

"Hiruma kun, why do you have to hide the pain?" Mamori whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

_Why? That is a good question. _Hiruma didn't answer and Mamori pressed on, "You don't always have to hide your weakness, you know, you don't have to carry the weight on your shoulders..."

Hiruma was still looking at the wall, not answering, somehow, the fucking manager's words managed to alleviate some of his frustration, and he felt lighter, almost comforted.

"Stop making them so fucking tight, fucking nurse!" Hiruma yelled suddenly, startling Mamori and the nurse.

"I have to bind it tight if it is to heal. Endure it for awhile more." The nurse said, relatively unperturbed.

"Fuck."Hiruma spat rudely.

"Hiruma kun! She is just trying to help!"Mamori chided out of habit. Hiruma ignored her and stared at the wall.

Finally, the nurse gathered her bandages and walked off, saying, "You should get some rest you know, instead of messing around with the laptop, indeed; I can't fathom why Dr Kaien allowed you to use the laptop."

"Tch" Hiruma said, lying back on the bed and closed his eyes briefly, the pain was excruciating, and that nurse had tied the bandages so tightly that it was constantly pressing on his ribs. The pain felt as if someone had stabbed him, and is now happily toggling the knife around. He wanted to scream out loud, but suppressed it. It was not as if screaming would help much anyway.

"Hiruma kun? Are you okay?" Mamori's voice pierces the haze of pain.

Hiruma didn't reply, he didn't feel like talking, and he didn't want her to fuss as well. He signalled.

_Stop. Fussing. _His middle finger_. Manager. _Mamori was annoyed, "Don't called me that. I have a name you know!" (She interpreted the middle finger as 'fucking')

There was no answer. Mamori sighed. She hadn't expected much. Then she noticed that Hiruma's body was relaxed and his breathing was slower than usual.

_Is he asleep? _Mamori mused._ He must be exhausted, going through all the agony._

Mamori can't help but notice how weirdly serene he looked, it was different from his gun blasting, loudly offensive behaviour but it was a nice change. _If only he could be like that more._ Mamori thought, then corrected herself, a quiet and nice Hiruma just isn't Hiruma at all. And even though she would not admit it, she is attracted to Hiruma and his devilish ways.

..............

Finally, yes, finally, Hiruma is well enough to go home. Mamori saw him yelling at the nurse for binding the bandages too tightly, which indicated that he was almost back to normal; even Dr Kaien was glad to be rid of him. Musashi passed him his favourite gun, 2 days back, when his right arm was able to hold it. He had promptly destroyed the ceiling and the biggest tree in the hospitals grounds for the heck of it; then intimidated all the nurses.

The hospital practically kicked him out when he got fine enough to walk properly. The Devil bats had come and fetched him, resulting in him shooting savagely at the lobby when he found out they had skipped football practice

Mamori smiled inwardly at this familiar scene, Hiruma is better off being Hiruma-ish after all.

OWARI

Phew. It's over. I am sorry for the super abrupt ending, but I just dunno what to write anymore. Read and Review please.


End file.
